7 days in heaven
by mystery-angel128
Summary: Tenten likes Neji and Neji likes Tenten but they don't know how to show their affections to each other. It's up to the help of their friends to get them together. Pairings TentenXNeji minor Sasusaku HinaNaru InoShika
1. the plan

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The two gossip queens of Konoha High School stood in front of the empty classroom and looked around them. Familiar faces filled the room, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Chouji, Shika and Shino glared back at them. Sakura flinched when her eyes wandered into Shino's cold, creepy eyes that seems to be able to see through her. Ever since last week when Sakura had 'saved' Shino's bugs from the bug crazed frog Naruto had summoned, Shino had been casting Sakura creepy-but grateful- glares. Sakura was finally able to unlock her eyes from Shino's and looked on. Suddenly Sakura realized someone was staring at her – Lee. His youthful smile, giant froggy eyes and shiny jet black bowl cut hair was enough to release the inner Sakura.

"Why did you invite Lee?!" Sakura demanded through clenched teeth. Ino turned, satisfied with the result, and answered mockingly

"Well you did say anyone!" Sakura felt a twinge of regret, and suddenly started to bang her head on the table in front of her. Ino couldn't help but laugh, and Sakura looked up at her murderously.

"The topic we are discussing today will be about Tenten and Neji. So if you are not interested you can leave right now." Ino started. Kiba, Temari, Chouji, Kankuro and shino stood up and walked silently out the door. Sakura let out a sight of relieve when Shino had finally unlock his cold gaze from her. Miraculously, sasuke had stayed, she hadn't even expected him to even show up! Ino seemed happy that shika had stayed, they were really good friends.

"As you all should know, Tenten is madly in love with Neji but she is too shy to confess. And Neji also favours Tenten but is too stubborn to admit." Sakura followed.

"And we would need your help to come up with ideas to get these true soul mates together. Anyone got ideas??" Ino asked enthusiastically.

Gaara stood up – with a dangerous expression on his face.

"If together is what we need then I can use my sand and bury them together! They will be together…_forever!_"Everyone looked back at Gaara with horror.

"Thank you…Anyone else??"

Lee stood up. His face intense, his thick eyebrows bushed up together and spoke.

"Behold my youthful friends! I have thought up a truly wonderful idea! I can give them my jumpsuit of youth, wristband of youth a, headband of youth so they can eat a dinner of youth at a restaurant of youth then…"

"ok…" Sakura interrupted.

Naruto stood up, with only two things on his mind – ramen and penguins.  
"This will work for sure! Believe it! Ok, ok, ok! First I'll lock them in a ramen shop then vicious penguins will attack and Neji will save Tenten from ferocious penguins! Isn't this so good?? Believe it, it is!!"

Ino decided this wasn't going anywhere. Sakura decided this was too weird and no one else seemed to have any ideas so they said everyone would go home then come back tomorrow. Ino hurried to Shika's side beaming, while Hinata hurried to Sakura's.

" ummm…well, I kinda have an idea, we can go to a sleepover party at my mansion…I'm not sure how that will work but, it's worth a try…"Hinata said shyly.

"That's a great idea! We'll tell the boys tomorrow…I'm sure we can plan something!!" Sakura beamed at her, and headed home.

--

**U LIKE?! PLEASE READ THE REST AND REVIEW!!**

- Kinomi Chan


	2. sleepover at hinata pt1

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So they tried Hinata's idea first. The girls rushed to Tenten, while the boys speed walked.

Tenten Pov.

I was just going home to my apartment when 3 girls ran into me. Ino, Sakura and Hinata asked me to go to a weekend sleepover at the Hygune mansion.

"Sure." I said skeptically. They were a bit too enthusiastic…especially Hinata. And before I knew it, they charging in to my apartment packing my bags _for_ me. Off we went to Hygune mansion.

Boys Pov.

We were speed walking to Neji because Naruto and Lee wanted to go to him _fast_. Having to drag Sasuke with us since he didn't completely agree to have a sleepover party, it was hard to be fast.

"Neji! My youthful friend! May we plase have a sleepover at your house?" Lee begged.

"ummm…"

"We'll take that as a yes My Good friend of youth!" And before Neji could reply, the boys were already inside.

The girls were already in their PJs. Hinata had a cute knee length night gown that was blue. Sakura had a simple white T-shirt and pink pants, Ino had a purple tank and knee length shorts with purple, black and white stripes. Tenten had a white, beautiful long dress that has green laces and ribbons. Tenten had let her hair down, and when everyone realized it was Tenten, Ino was hugging her and crushing her ribs.

"Oh my god Tenten you look soooo cute!!" Ino yelled so loud that the boys could probably hear. Everyone agreed. They watched 'The Ring' and the girls screamed at the scary parts. So loud that the boys can hear.

The boys arrived at Hygune mansion and was in their PJs. The maid brought them to Neji's room.

"Greetings my youthful friend!" Lee exclaimed. Neji wasn't saying anything. They talked and suddenly heard a ear piercing scream from Hinata's room, they let's go, that was Hinata!"Neji was suppose to protect HInata, if anything happens to her, he would be in a lot of trouble.

"I'll stay…" said Shika and Sasuke in unison. But were dragged to Hinata's room anyway. When the door opened the ring girl's face appeared in the TV.

"oh…" neji let out a sigh of relieve.

"hey!" Tenten cried.

"who are you!" Naruto asked not recognizing Tenten.

"Naruto! You know who I am! Of course I'm T…"

"Penpen!" Sakura interrupted. "Tenten's cousin!"

Tenten was playing along, "ya, I'm Penpen!" Soon the girls and guys were asleep, except for Neji, he couldn't sleep.

Later that night, Tenten sleep walked into the backyard where there was a pond. She was about to fall in but Neji had saw her and caught her.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked. Tenten woke up from her deep slumber.

"oh! Well I must've been sleep walking heh heh, well I better get back!!" _oh my god! Neji saw me sleepwalking!_ Thought Tenten. _No, he saw Penpen sleepwalking! Thanks sakura!! _Then hurried back to Hinata's room.

Neji Pov.

She looked really familiar, I guess she look like Tenten. She did look beautiful, with her wavy long hair flowing in the wind, her face was so pale in the moon light. Wait did I just say Tenten's cousin is beautiful? No! Tenten is beautiful. Wait. What? But...Tenten would look good in that PJ.Stop thinking about Tenten! She's your best friend and team mate, not the love of your life…I need to get some sleep.


	3. sleepover at hinata pt2

Shikamaru POV

I knew the plan was going nowhere.

-last nights meeting flashback-

_Naruto was usually with his ' ramen romantic fantasies' and Lee's ' Youthful love of youthful people' talks._

"_I know!" Naruto suddenly shouted._

"_Does it involve ramen?" I asked boredly. _

"_Unfortunatly, no, but I think we should play… TRUTH OR DARE!"_

This was NOT going to work, this was one of Naruto's ideas.

Hinata POV

I made my way to eat breakfast and found that everyone was already there. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I was impressed at Naruto's sudden increase of intellect. It makes him a whole lot cuter! We were going to play the game for about one hour and then Ino's gonna dare Tenten to…

Tenten POV

I woke up to find that everyone already left. I must've overslept again. I wanted to surprise the guys this morning…

Tenten burst through the door and shouted " I'm not Penpen, Im Tenten, see?" Tenten pulled all her hair back. Neji nearly choked on his water and his face reddened to a very dark shade of red. _Good thing on one see read the shock on my face,_ Neji thought as he remembered what had happened yesterday.

After breakfast, everyone gathered on the floor to play truth or dare. Sasuke went first and dared Naruto to climb a tree and sing 'I love you, You love me' very loudly. Naruto then dared Gaara to shout 'I like rainbows and unicorns!' in public. Bad choice. Naruto suffered from choking on sand and dust. And so, the game went on and on. Tenten and Neji suspicious of nothing, played along.

Finally, Neji got bored. " Um, I'm just gonna go into my room." Sakura winked at Ino, it was their chance!

"Tenten" Ino said, "Truth or dare."

"Dare" Tenten said boldly.

"I dare you to go to Neji and say you love him and you want to go out with him… and make sure to close the door!" Tenten stood there shocked and blushed, deciding whether to do it or not. Tenten knew she couldn't back away now, and she knew she give away that she actually liked Neji, "Fine."

As soon As Tenten went into Neji's room and closed the door, everyone followed, pressing their ears to the door, trying to listen. "U-umm" Tenten started "I love you and I want to go out with you…" Neji stared up from his book, their eyes met and they both looked away in embarrassment. Outside, everyone was making gleeful faces and whispering that this was actually going to work! But before Neji could make a reply, Tenten blurted out "That was a dare!" and went out, seeing everyones disappointed faces.

--

**MUAHAHA!! IT DIDN'T WORK! YES READ ON AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS, WHILE YOUR AT IT, PLEASE CLICK THAT BLUEISH PURPLE BUTTON ON THE RIGHT! WE WOULD BE SO HAPPY IF YOU DO SO, SO PLZ JUST SPEND 1 MINUTE AND REVIEW!!**

- Ayumi, Kinomi, Tenten


	4. white day

**OHHH WHITE DAY! SOME SASUSAKU AND INOSHIKA HERE!!**

--

Chapter 4

It was White Day, Sakura viewed this as a perfect chance to get TenTen and Neji together. If Neji gives TenTen a White Day ribbon, they would be together forever just like the legend. TenTen was daydreaming, she didn't realize it was time for class. _Wouldn't it be so nice if Neji gave me a ribbon?_ Thought TenTen. No, Neji's not like that, I mean the only ribbon he has is the one he uses to tie his hair┘

"Hello, TenTen, it's time for class!" Neji called. That brought tenten back to reality,.

"Oh! Coming!". Neji took tenten to class. As they unwillingly separated, Neji whispered into Tenten's ear "Meet me in the forest after school." Neji was going to give Tenten a ribbon, he didn't want Tenten to receive a ribbon from Lee and not him. He thought of what Lee had said earlier.

-flashback -

_"Oh Such a beautifully youthful legend! I shall give a ribbon to every single one of my youthful flowers, Sakura, TenTen, Ino and Hinata! They will be so wonderfully surprised!" What Lee didn't notice was that all the boys were staring daggers at him. Sasuke grumbled. "Oh, do not fret my dear Sasuke! For I will never forget you! I have a wonderful youthful ribbon just for you!"_

-end of flashback-

Class ended, Neji rushed toward Tenten "Tenten, I┘" Neji reached for her hair with one hand and his pocket with his other, reaching for the ribbon. He was about to take it out but then Lee danced in between them. "Tenten! My youthful flower! I've been looking everywhere for you, I've never thought of finding you here in the forest!" and handed her a ribbon, as well as throwing a handful of flower petals over her head from the basket he was holding. " ehh┘thanks..I guess" Tenten brushed some petals off her head. Neji noticed a twinge of sadness in her voice. " uh┘Neji, what's that you wanted to tell me?" " oh, it's nothing." Neji blushed, and turned away.

Sakura was sitting on a tree nearby, spying. She never noticed when Sasuke jumped on to the tree she was sitting on. "Hey," Sasuke whispered softly into Sakura's ears. Sakura turned abruptly, but her reply was caught in her throat, his face was only inches away from her. Sasuke caught a strand of her hair that was blowing in the wind, tied a piece of ribbon to it and took the strand of hair and kissed it. Sakura was about to fall off the tree if Sasuke didn't catch he by he hand. Could the beautiful Uchiha Sasuke really love me? He took her head between his hands gently and kissed her fully on the lips. But then the kiss broke when Lee called below them "TenTen my youthful flower!" Sakura turned her head in tenten and neji's direction, seeing Lee ruining her plan. When she turned back to face sasuke, he wasn't there anymore. Sakura walked back home still trying to accept the fact that Sasuke had just kissed her.  
Ino was watching tenten and neji too, she was glad Sakura's plan hadn't turned out as expected, because she wanted a chance to use her own plan. "Ino!" a familiar voice called. " I've been looking everywhere for you!" Shika walked to her and then tied a ribbon to her hair, " Happy White Day!" Ino felt her face turn red "thanks!" the two walked home together. Once home, Ino started to plan out her plan, so far, it seemed flawless.

--

**YOU LIKE? NOTICE HOW THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THERE SEEM TO WHISPER 'CLICK ME' ? YES DO THAT AND START TYPING!!**

**- Ayumi, Tenten, Kinomi**


	5. Masquerade Dance

**we know you just want to _kill _Lee right? well, read on...MUAHAHAHA!**

--

"A masquerade dance..." Principal Tsunade whispered thoughtfully with Ino looking hopefully at her

"A masquerade dance..." Principal Tsunade whispered thoughtfully with Ino looking hopefully at her. "I suppose the school need some fun, alright, I'll organize one, and it'll take place around next week." Ino looked back at her principle with shimmering eyes. "Thank you so much principal Tsunade!" _it'll work for sure, such a flawless plan._ Ino walked out of the office and skipped happily to the rest of the gang to tell them the news.

--Day before the dance--

Ino finally found Tenten walking toward a food store. She caught up to her and dragged her in to the nearest dress shop. "Tenten! There's a dance tomorrow, how can you go around shopping for tomatoes at a time like this?!" Ino demanded. "Well, I don't really plan on going…" Ino gasped, a bit over dramatic. "Why not? You must! Come try on these!" Ino said while burying Tenten under mountains of dresses. They finally decided on a pale blue backless dress that's embroidered with deep blue ribbons. And of course Ino paid for it, she also bought Tenten a matching ribbon to tie her hair with and stunning jewelries. "Really Ino," Tenten demanded for the hundredth time. "Who am I dancing with?" "Oh you'll see…" Tenten sighed in defeat.

None of the boys volunteered to take neji out shopping for tuxedos except for Lee. But when he threw neji a tux the color of the most youthful green ever made, the others had to choose someone else. And as it turned out, it was Shika. "How troublesome." He said repetitively. Unsurprisingly, he had more fashion sense than Lee. "Why am I shopping for tuxedos?" neji asked impatiently. "To go to a dance." Shika replied impatiently. Neji didn't ask more questions he knew they were going to be answered vaguely.

--Day of the dance--

All the boys were wearing black tux except lee, yes he was wearing that youthful green tux, even sasuke let out a soft laugh when he saw him. Sakura was wearing a red and pink dress. It matched her silky tangle less pink locks. Hinata wore a purple dress that flowed around her ankle. Ino was also wearing purple.

Tenten was wearing her hair down and a mask so neji didn't know it was her, but when she was pushed towards the mystery man by Ino, she knew that instant that it was neji, it wasn't hard, not many people has those pellucid, pale eyes. Not being used to high heels, she stumbled into neji's arms, and started blushing madly. Neji who's not happy he's dancing with some one he probably didn't even know, and _betraying_ Tenten, pushed her up immediately. _What would I do if Tenten suddenly stepped unexpectedly out of some corner? No why would I be worried? _Neji forced the thought out of her head. "Do you want to take a walk outside?" she said using a moronic high voice that sounded less like her but still brought neji into thoughts. The gang followed them, watched them from the roof. It was dark outside, the moon shone palely on them. They sat down on a nearby bench. She gazed in to those beautiful, pellucid pale eyes of his. she had never notice how they seem to glow in the pale moon light. He raised his hands and reached for the mask, suddenly noticing how very familiar those deep meaningful brown eyes were. He let out a small gasp of surprise. "Tenten?" he whispered. "ya it's me," she said removing the mask and relieved she didn't have to talk in that moronic voice anymore. "wow…you look…different, Tenten." He said, his eyes still wears a astonished expression. "yeah well, Ino's a real torture, she dragged me into a dress shop yesterday. You'll never guess how many dresses I had to try on! And…" but then neji placed a finger on her lips, that turned tenten "yeah I know, Shika too." For a moment they just gazed into each other's eyes. Noticing how stunning she looked in that dress, he noticed how beautiful she was. He suddenly have an urge to plant his lips on hers. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning toward her. Their lips was only inches away. The gang watched eagerly, maybe too eager, just as their lips were about to touch. Lee was overly excited, he leaned forward to see, but fell of the roof from where he was watching, the rest of the gang ducked back. "Lee!" they said startled.

"Oh many apologies my youthful friends! I was just talking about the times of our youth with Gai sensei when I over reacted and fell off the roof! So terribly sorry!" he said and then danced away. Neji was disappointed that Lee had destroyed his confession a second time. And as for Ino, she was watching Lee with a murderous expression. He had ruined Sakura's and her's. Tenten and neji looked away from each other, their faces were extremely red.

"well let's head back!" Tenten finally said. Another plan failed.

--

**I, Kinomi is the one who made this chapter sound utterly retarded! do not blame my fellow people Ayumi and Tenten! Just review anyway cuz we really don't mind insults...most of the time...PLZ REVIEW!!**


	6. ramen youthfulness and confessions

**Chapter 6: Ramen, Youthfulness and Confessions of Love**

**DON'T YOU JUST WANT TO DRAG THAT BOWLCUT HAIRED BOY AND FEED HIM TO CROCODILES? NO? KEEP READING...**

* * *

"I told you!" Lee yelled," My youthful friends, we should get them to eat at a youthful restaurant, the air filling with youthful love, surrounded by youthful food…"

"Stop with the youthfulness, and besides, you were the one who messed up half of our plans!" Ino yelled back very annoyed.

"If they can't confess their love, my youthful friends, we must confess it for them!" Lee was getting a sudden burst of thought in his brain, "Reserve them at a youthful restaurant, write them youthful letters of confessions of true love, 7 minutes in heaven in a youthful closet-"

"Wait what was that second one?" Sakura asked.

"Umm, youthful love letters?"

"Yeah that one! We could write them letters confessing their true love for each other! And we could give it to them, pretending that they were actually confessing their love!" It was a great idea, it has to work! After what had happened at the dance, they would surely love each other after this! Well, let's hope Lee doesn't mess up his own plan.

Naruto POV

"Why can't I write the letter?! I know how to sound exactly like Neji!"

"Yup, you're exactly like him, Naruto, calm, emotionless and hates ramen." Ino said sarcastically.

"But I want to help! I know how to make it romantic!" _With ramen, _Naruto thought secretly.

"Ok fine, help Hinata write Tenten's"

"Yay! I'll do my best! Believe it!"

"And nothing about ramen!" Ino called as she started to leave. I looked over at Hinata and she hasn't even started yet.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, umm… I'm not very good at confessions" And then, Hinata turned a little red. She was always like this these days, does she have a fever that never goes away? And then, it dawned on me, I can't believe I never noticed this before, after all the years; does Hinata like me? She always acted weird and did seem a little sad when Lee gave her a ribbon for white day.

"Hinata, do you like me?"

"Well, uh…" she faltered, "…I do." And then, there was this really weird moment where we stood facing each other. Surprisingly, Hinata was looking very serene.

"Well we better get to work" Hoping that Hinata wouldn't get too red and catch a cold.

--

I can't believe Hinata and I actually wrote this! So much lubey dubey! I better replace some of this with ramen, everybody loves ramen!

Lee POV-

"Sakura, my youthful flower, when are you gonna be done?"

"Almost, almost, you're so impatient Lee."

"Well that's because my youthfulness can't wait to give out confessions, youthful confessions of true love! True love of-"

"Ya, ya, whatever. Just be quiet, I'm trying to work here." Tenten is going to be so youthfully happy when she sees this letter and run into Neji's waiting arms! They'll hold hands and run towards the setting sun, while tears of joy and youth are streaming down their faces! We must create this beautiful scene with this letter!

"SAKURA! Are you done yet?"

"Ok there! I'm done! Now I need that envelope, where is it?" Sakura left the room to find it, leaving the letter on the desk.

_Ah, I see Sakura, you forgot the most important thing, YOUTHFULNESS! I shall add it for you, so you wouldn't go through all the work. When Tenten sees how youthful Neji is, she couldn't hold it inside her any longer and they would embrace with the most youthful love there is! _Sakura came back into the room, folded the letter neatly, put it in the envelope and sealed it tight. Yosh, my work here is done!

Tenten POV

I was going to see Neji again, after what had happened yesterday. I was on my way when Ino came running towards me. Her again? Seems important, her face was full of excitement.

"Tenten, Tenten! Neji left you something! He said it was something very important and he wants me to give it to you!" She handed me a small envelope and ran off. Weird, I was going to see Neji. I opened the envelope, there was a small piece of paper inside with neat slanted writing:

_Dear Tenten_

_It seems that I can't keep it to myself any longer, after what had happened at the dance. You must know that I love you, I youthfully do. I hope you would accept this; you're more than my friend. Please meet me 8 P.M. tonight at the school, where our springtime of youth shall begin._

_Neji_

I was staring at the note, reading it and reading it again. Finally my brain finally took it in: Neji loves me! And he wants to meet me tonight, at 8! I finally looked up after what seemed like hours, I would surely look my best tonight! And maybe ask him about the youth…

--

The gang hid themselves around the school, they would spy on Tenten and Neji when they come.

"Naruto, did you add anything funny in Tenten's note?"

"Nope, all romance!" Apparently, he counted ramen as romantic.

"Good." Tenten came, dressed in a light blue tank, knee length skirt, with her hair down. She rounded the corner, and saw Neji coming at the same time. They both stopped at the same time, staring at each other. Tenten, barely able to breath, felt the blood rising to her face, _Ohmygosh, what do I say? _But that didn't matter, they looked at each other, both mesmerized. Looking at his pale eyes almost made Tenten faint, it was calm and gentle today, staring right at Tenten. Then, at the same time, Tenten and Neji both went towards each other, Tenten staring at Neji's ashen eyes, reflecting the moon.

"Neji…" Tenten said softly, and then resting her head on his shoulder. Neji thought about the dance, he didn't get to kiss her. It was the perfect moment, Tenten was right beside him, staring at him peacefully.

"You know what would be beautiful?" Neji asked, but Tenten didn't answer, she was deep in thought. Neji didn't want to try again, not the ruin the moment when they're finally embracing each other. They had never been on a date before, so they didn't know what to expect. After what seemed like hours, they finally started on a conversation. _They're talking as if they're friends _thought Ino. _Get on with the kissing already!_

"Tenten, do you like ramen?"

"Why?"

"Because the note you sent me, it said we should enjoy the night eating ramen, sorry, but I don't really like ramen." Naruto gasped very surprisingly at what Neji said.

"Note?"

"Yes, you sent me a note saying you loved me"

"I didn't write a note."

"But I got a note from you."

"Wait, who gave it to you?"

"Ino, why?"

"Because she gave me one too, well it said it was from you, but I kind of knew you couldn't have wrote that because it sounded too much like Lee"

"They're probably watching us right now"

"Must've been a prank, Ino, Naruto and Lee…" Tenten said glumly, regretting the words.

"I think I better go now, want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks" Tenten said, after the shock she had, she couldn't last being with Neji, she would break down into tears. "Well, bye"

"Bye Tenten" There was a bit of sadness in his voice. _Neji didn't write the note, does that mean he doesn't like me? But how he acted today, it seems that he loved me enough. Or was he being nice, since the note said I loved him and he couldn't reject?_ Tenten went home, very baffled and upset, all those questions swimming around in her head.

"NARUTO…."

"LEE…."

"Lee! Run for your life!" Naruto yelled as they were both being chased by two bloodthirsty beasts named Sakura and Ino.

--

**next chapter preview: "how could you Neji! I hate you!" she yelled as all the tears she had been holding back streaked down her face. She turned and walked away from him.**

REVIEW!!

**(look for our new story!!**

**The ancient prophecy of the elements!!may sound cheesy at first but keep reading...  
**

**pairings-narXhin,tenXneji,sasXsak,InoXshika)**


	7. Blind date

**Yes we like calling Shikamaru Shika...read along now...**

**--**

"How troublesome…" Shika commented when the gang chose him to come up a plan. "Oh please Shika, you have 200 IQs, and that's exactly what we need now." Ino reasoned. "Yes my youthful friend, you do have 200 youthful, brilliant IQs, but if you need help, I will be glad to help you fulfill your youthful springtime dreams!" Lee interrupted. "YOU SHUT UP!" The two bloodthirsty beasts yelled and planted another 2 bumps on Lee's head. Shika stood up, "I'll think of something soon, but I need a nice, long sleep first." Ino stood up and before he could step out the door, Ino dragged him back. "Now THINK!" Shika though for a really long time, Lee had many attempts to break the silence and add some youthfulness to this long, dreadful moment, but was silenced by Sakura's cold glare. "Ok this is all I can think of, a blind date…" but then Ino jumped on him, "Oh Shika that's a brilliant Idea!" Shika suddenly turned red. "Umm…ya anyways we can make sure Neji sees Tenten so he would get worried and confess faster…mean while, we also get a date for Neji and make sure Tenten sees that too." Ino was hugging him so tight it was suffocating him. "I..no..can't …breath!" "Huh? Oh gomen! Anyways who's gonna be the blind date for tenten?" Lee jumped on a desk. "Me of course!" the gang looked at each other, "I guess we don't have any other choices…"Lee smiled creepily."Ahohoho!! My youthful friends! I knew you would need my help! No matter, for I will forgive you for treating me as a portable punching bag for the last few weeks!" he said proudly. "ya ya whatever!" Ino and Sakura said dragging Lee out the door. At Ino's house, they dyed Lee's hair golden blonde, curled it and gave him a matching mustache that made him look even more retarded. "Do I look stunning my youthful friends?!"

"...PWAHAHAHAHA!" the girls couldn't help but laugh for Lee looked _way_ more than retarded. "Ok Lee your name is Jacob Black, though Iyou might not need it but just in case! Talk in a British accent, you know how?" Sakura told him. "Of course, now how's the weather today? I believe it is rather stuffy, do you not agree?" Lee said in a supposedly British accent but sounded much like dreadful Mexican. Sakura and Ino banged their heads on the wall.

--

"I saw you yesterday, walking with such grace. Your beautiful, divine aura mesmerizing me, your deep chestnut eyes never failed to leave me breathless, your silky, tangle less hair that's molded into two perfect buns always make me smile. How I wish I can touch your fair, soft face. May I please have the honor to meet you this Friday at 7 pm in Konoha Park? I can not live with out you. Please do come!" Ino read out while Lee stood beside the gang with a smile of pride on his now, more moronic face. "Do you like it? I have worked very hard on it, expecially the part where I had to leave out the youthfulness, it's like losing a limb!" he said now in a tearful face. "How nice, but really this is _really_ cheesy!" Ino said and was about to throw it away but Sakura stopped her. "leave it, we don't have any time to write another one, Naruto! Deliver this to Tenten, while we think about how to get Neji to the park too…" She said sealing the letter in a fancy, pink envelope.

--

"You delivered it?" Sakura said as soon as he got back. "Ya I did! I never knew Tenten lived in a mansion, and so white too!" Naruto replied not noticing the rest of the gang's vicious expressions. "Now that yo mention it, why did Tenten's mailbox say HYUGA?" he asked, no one could be so dense, this was something only the infamous ramenboy can do. "NARUTO YOU BAKA!!" the two girls yelled and two giant bumps 

grew on his head. After that they made a new copy and decided Shika was trustworthy and wouldn't make such a titanic mistake.

--

When Shika came back, they decided Neji's blind date should be one of Ino's long distantce friends who was arriving in konoha tomorrow. "We can use Yumi Hasaki(the name was randomly picked,I don't even think Hasaki is a name, honestly...), she's one of my long distance friends, she's a real good actor and she's coming to Konoha tomorrow to see me, she said she's gonna stay for a week so that's enough time! I'm sure she'll be happy to help!" Ino said restlessly. "that's perfect! Now we have to write Neji a letter…"

--

Neji woke up with the sun piercing through his blank pale eyes. He walked downstairs. "Ohayo Neji-san." Hinata said. "Ohayo." He mumbled sitting down. "the mails sir."said one of his servants. "thanks." Neji scanned through them carelessly until something pink caught his eyes. He immediately ripped it and what it contained almost made him scream. Someone was stalking Tenten, and he was the only who could protect her. Being distracted by the letter, he didn't see the second letter that was for him.

--

_I do have time so I'll go and see how this person really is, judging by the letter, he sound like a total retard._Tenten thought after reading the letter.

--

It was Friday, Lee was wearing a Tux, he looked moronic, When Tenten walked into the park, he did exactly what Ino and sakura (who was hiding behind a bush with the rest of the gang spying.) told him to, except in a 

more moronic fashion. He went up to her, and kissed her hand. "my beautiful!" Neji was watching from a well hidden spot. His heart had already sank when Tenten showed up, he hadn't expected her to. And now, that thorn in his heart pierced through deeper. How could that fool kiss her and she do nothing about it? Well Tenten wanted to punch him, but half the town was watching them. Neji jumped off the tree and walked away not being able to bear the pain. If Tenten loves him then I won't interfere, he thought. But someone jumped on him. He could tell it was a girl because he heard her scream "you came! Oh I knew you would come!" Neji was bewildered and he was only meters away from Tenten and his new found 'love'. Tenten looked at him, confused and there was a twinge of agony in her eyes. "Who are you?!" Neji asked the girl. "Oh, did you not get my letter? I'm Yumi Hasaki, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, I guess you can call it love at first sight…" she said with a cheerful face. The gang was surprised, she really was an actress, she was never prepared for this to happen. Then Yumi kissed Neji's cheeks as planned, and roped her slender arms in to his and dragged him away then turned her head to Tenten and gave her a wicked smile that says _he's mine_ , as planned. Neji surprised and too shocked to even think, couldn't make his body move, and run to Tenten, dragged miserably by someone he never met before. Tenten had a urge to cry but held it in, she slapped 'Lee' and ran away toward her house. _Why? Why did Neji do nothing, he tried to kiss me at the dance, was that all a lie? Neji doesn't love me. Though I thought he did, I'm so dumb, that girl was a million times better than me! _She was so confused and angry she didn't know where she was going, and she bumped into the last person she wanted to bump into at that time, Neji. He was somehow able to escape from Yumi's grasp. "Tenten…" he said weakly. But she only looked at him with cold eyes. "How could you Neji?! Stay away from me! I hate you!" She yelled, all the tears she had been holding streaked down her face. She turned and ran away leaving him, his tears and his broken heart.

--

**I** **AM TERRIBLY SORRY TO ALL YOU JACOB BLACK FANS BUT REALLY I DO HATE HIM. PLZ REVIEW! ( AGAIN I A VERY SORRY JACOB BLACK FANS!! SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY SRY!!)**


End file.
